


LoVe’s Wild Trip

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: A little h/c, AU, Corny finds a spell book, F/M, First attempt in the HP world, Happy Galentines, Love, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Corny finds an odd book in a never frequented part of the library in Neptune. Of course he is going to try to brew a recipe, how could that go wrong?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange





	LoVe’s Wild Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/gifts).



> Happy late Galentines, Chickabiddy! This was tailor crafted for you. 
> 
> Thank you to MarshmallowBobcat and Elliebear for the idea.
> 
> Thank you to HBG for the beta work and ensuring I had my facts correct.
> 
> Chapter 1 of 3.

In an unplottable library in Eastern Canada. 

Hermione lays a hand on what feels like the millionth library stack and pushes back the urge to stomp in frustration. 

Which is odd for her, and she doesn’t like the feeling of feeling off. Hermione always feels at home in libraries, the feeling is discombobulating. 

She shudders, then narrows her eyes at her Unspeakable partner. 

“Draco?”

“Hmmmmmm?”

“Draco.”

Silence.

“Malfoy!”

The prat is leaning against the library door, sipping on...tea! Where did he get tea and why is it in the library!!!

“Draco Malfoy! I swear if we didn’t need to find this book….”

Neptune, California

The Neptune Library is considered an architectural marvel, the likes of which have not been seen in the US, let alone North America. However, it’s rarely used. Which is the reason Corny spends a lot of his time here. 

He’s found a corner, on a level with no smoke detectors. Corny questioned it at first, and was on his way to tell someone, when it struck that it was perfect for him. Maybe a few others he deemed worthy (he does have standards, despite what people think). Like Veronica and Mac. Logan seems cool… now. The basketball player Veronica hangs with. Hmmm and Meg... Now that she’s ditched that Kane wanker in the most spectacular way and is single momming it.

She’s still hot with the new curves and...

And. And he’s never seen anyone here. Like ever. 

He shakes his head as he opens the library door, patting the latest addition to his own personal library. A stick.

Well. A rare stick. 

Sugar maple. Indigenous to the North. The North North. Canada North. The East.

His bud he gets from the west.

However, for some reason he collects sticks, and he’s drawn to the ones from the East. The Maritimes. New Brunswick, specifically. He can’t explain.

Corny ascends the stairs. He likes the stairs. Again, he has no reason other than the feel of solid matter beneath his feet with each step he takes. Each step with a purpose leading to something that he can’t quite put his finger on. The more he concentrates, the further the idea flees from his mind.

Or it’s the weed. 

He grips the wooden railing and turns right onto the landing of the top floor, heading down the hallway, glancing up to nod in admiration at the ornate scrollwork that’s not found anywhere else in the library. He swears the rest of the library is some sort of post-modern crap, but this place...yeah, he thinks, this alcove is soulful. His alcove as he now thinks of it. Cozy with a weird, large armchair. But lots of books, wood, and these things that he sees in the corner of his eye that disappear when he looks that way. 

Shrugging to himself, Corny shimmies out of his jean jacket patched with colorful duct tape. He kneels down and pulls out a wooden box filled with, what he thinks, are the oddest assortment of, well, things. Odd things that he had trouble procuring, so he figured a few substitutions wouldn’t hurt.

A seagull feather to replace a phoenix feather, a broken piece of a stone in exchange of a cherry quartz, ashes from a recent bonfire on the beach as a substitute to agar ash, and some of his blood instead of Unicorn blood. The sugar maple branch and the copper bowl (it’s kinda like a cauldron, right?) were the two things he didn’t have to substitute. 

Corny stands and strolls down the row, running his fingers along the leathery spines. He pauses to lean in and sniff the volumes, breathing in a noseful of dust. After a sneezing fit, he reaches up and pulls a dark purple book off the shelf before returning to his chair. He sets it on the side table and opens to the page he has become so familiar with over the past few months. From what he can figure, it’s some kind of cookbook, but with the weird ingredients has thrown him. The lure of a Calming Draught has him hooked though, something he figures he can bring in a water bottle to school to maintain his low key buzz throughout the day, without the effects of smoke or yellow teeth. So he did his best with the items asked for.

It’s amazing that he this book by accident one day trying to escape the PCHer’s. They were after him again for his source for weed, but he promised his source at Hearst he’d keep their secret. 

Back to the task at hand.

He glances towards the entryway into the alcove and freezes when he sees jail bars. Blinking, he sees beads lining the doorway instead. One last headshake and it’s all empty. Disconcerting for sure, but not distracting as he feels he wants to complete this… recipe today.

Cracking open the book, he has lovingly referred to as his recipe book; he adds his mismatched ingredients, figuring the substitutions can’t be too bad. 

“Three times clockwise, six time counterclockwise, and mash nine times.” It seems weird, even for him, but he does as the book instructs and stops. My grandmother would be proud, he thinks. She was always trying to get him to read odd books about things he was unable to grasp...until he smoked weed. Then the idea of curses, hexes and potions, is just, well, he isn’t sure Neptune High provided him with the proper vocabulary to describe whatever this is.

Corny thinks between Veronica and Mac, they’d figure it out. 

Logan would laugh, Wallace would shake his head while dribbling away, and Meg, ahhhhh sweet milf Meg, would give him a warm smile.

Peering into his copper bowl, he notices that it’s turned a bluish green color, with a swirl of gold. It’s supposed to be green with a swirl of silver. Hmm, odd.

Green. Green…greeeeeennnnnn.

He has a light bulb moment and pulls his bud out of his pocket. It’s green and has a whitish, silvery sheen, so it should work…

Watching his bud, his favourite bud, swirl before sinking into the bowl, Corny smile. He thinks how it just disappeared and that it’s possibly a Schrodinger's cat scenario, or it just went somewhere else. To be sure, he picks up the muddler and continues to mash, ensuring that his bud is in there and broken up to distribute equally. The liquids turn a marshy green-brown, so he anticipates as it settles, it will turn the green he needs.

“Finito!”

Corny feels a tug in around his middle, like someone pulling a string through his bellybutton, he's not sure, but he is sure he is flying backwards down a tunnel, and he relaxes into it. Unfortunately the ride is short lived and he lands with a thud on the, well he isn’t sure, but it’s softish. Opening his eyes, he sees it’s a room of sorts, with floating shelves. And he figures it’s high up as he hears pop, pop, pop, like his ears are popping.

Until he turns around just in time to see Logan pop into the space and hit his head hard on one of the shelves. Falling onto the soft floor, eyes closed and blood trickling down his forehead. With a chorus of gasps, he also realizes the few people he’d let into his private library have also arrived and Veronica is currently throwing herself around Logan with a cry.

One loud pop forces Corny’s attention back and is stunned to see two more people wearing shimmery robes that blend in with the surroundings. A stark white haired man, that honestly reminds him of a young picture of his grandmother, and a brown haired woman stand poised ready to fight. With branches too! Pointed at him.

“The book!” Both strangers gasp in unison.


End file.
